Purse y Isn't Twelve Anymore
by kayteekayy
Summary: Nancy Bobofit is Rachel's cousin. She meets Percy at Rachel's Clarion sendoff party, and was horrified to realize that 'purse-y' jackson had become… hot.  Inspired by percyjacksonheadcanons.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This fic is inspired by a blog on tumblr called percyjacksonheadcanons, specifically number 191—nancy bobofit is rachel's cousin. she stayed at the dares' once when percy came to visit, and was horrified to realize that **'**purse-y' jackson had become… hot. So I don't take credit for the idea, although it was more of a prompt. And I don't own Percy Jackson.**

It was the last day of camp during the summer after the Titan War, and I began packing up to go back to my mom's. No matter how much I loved camp, (which is a lot,) I always get so excited to see my mother again, especially after the stress of the past month. Maybe I'd get to be a normal sixteen-year-old boy this year. Of course, when you're the son of the sea god, that's never likely.

I was going to go back to our apartment we moved to during the last school year. After Paul married Mom, we started staying with him. I couldn't complain; his place was much larger and nicer than our small place on the Upper East Side. It was also close to Goode, where I had managed to go the entire year without getting expelled. As much as I hate school, I have to say, it'll be nice to go to the same place for two consecutive years. I wondered what it'd be like.

The deadlines hit me at the last possible moment, as they always do. I rushed to pick everything up out of cabin three before the cleaning harpies came. Even though the battle armor that was strewn across my room was a pain to get into my bag, I managed to get everything cleaned up. Of course, my shield and sword clean up nicely, but that's pretty much the only thing that I've ever owned in the entire existence of my life, ever, that do.

Rachel suddenly walked in, surprising me. She almost never came into my cabin, preferring me to meet her in the cave. I think she just liked it in there; she basically had the best area in the camp. We started talking about what we would do after we left, aimlessly chatting about my return to New York and her starting boarding school in New Hampshire.

"My dad is a having a party to send me off—will you come, Percy?" she asked.

"Yeah, definitely, Rachel! I won't be able to see you again until Christmas if I don't. What if I need a prophecy?" I joked.

"Shut up, Percy." Rachel retorted.

Rachel's party was a week and a half after I got home from camp, a few days before school started. I came with Annabeth, who had gotten really close with Rachel over the summer—after she'd become the Oracle, of course. Even if she wasn't my girlfriend at the time, I had secretly been happy about how jealous she was. Annabeth must have had a huge crush on me. Don't tell anyone I said that though, because she'll kill me.

"Percy, Annabeth! I'm so glad you could come. Seriously, I'm bored to death. Almost everyone in my family is here, and most of them go to Clarion. I need entertainment."

Annabeth and Rachel started talking, and eventually laughing together over something—probably making fun of me; but I started getting distracted. A girl in the corner of the room looked strikingly familiar, I just couldn't put a finger on who it was.

She had curly, bright red hair and freckles that almost looked fake, like they were sprayed on. Her teeth were crooked, and she stared at everyone like she was deciding what she was going to steal from these unsuspecting victims.

That's when it hit me. This was Nancy Bobofit, the Most Annoying Girl in the World. She went to Yancy with me, and was Mrs. Dodds' teacher's pet. Typical. The demon spawn with the actual demon. She was the first person I'd ever used my powers on, even if I didn't know anything about mythology at the time. I was a smart kid.

Nancy had taken notice to me, too, but I could tell she didn't recognize me. After all, it's been a while since sixth grade. I didn't look _that_ different, though. It was only four years, not too much can change in that little time—right? Who knows, maybe the Mist even acted up in my favor. She started to walk over here—even though it was more of an obnoxious strut—and demanded to know where she knew me from.

"Who are you? I think I met you somewhere." Even if she didn't completely remember me, she still knew that she wasn't exactly fond of me.

I decided to play dumb—put this off as long as possible.

"Hmm, I don't really remember you. Maybe you're thinking about someone else." I tried to control the Mist that probably wasn't there.

Nancy persisted. "No, I definitely know you. Did I go to school with you? I've gone to a lot of schools."

That's when things started spiraling.

Rachel walked up to us and said, "Nancy! This is my friend, Percy Jackson. He lives here in New York, and he went to Goode with me. Percy, this is my cousin, Nancy. She goes to Clarion and is in our grade."

No matter how much I wanted to avoid talking to her, the look on her face was priceless. Nancy just stood there, wide-eyed.

"Do you two know each other?" Rachel thought out loud.

She whispered to Rachel for a little bit, when I thought it would be okay for me to just walk away.

Roughly ten minutes later, I was confronted again.

"Percy Jackson. You went to Yancy with me." She said with confidence, and a hint of shock.

As much as I wanted to deny it, she knew the truth, and there was no going back.

"Yeah," I admitted, "We were in sixth grade together. With _Mr. Brunner_." I held back a snicker as I thought of the centaur's eight months as my Latin teacher.

"But… you were just… I can't believe…"

Nancy seemed at a loss for words—what was so amazing about me now?

"I just can't believe that 'purse-y' is _hot_ now!" Nancy blurted out.

Then things started going back up.

Good old Yancy Academy. School for the "troubled" kids, meaning a lot of them had ADHD, like me. And Nancy.

I stifled a laugh. Nancy had not seemed like someone who would think that I was attractive. This situation became more awkward by the second.

I took it in. And I loved it.


	2. Chapter 2

Annabeth, who had been socializing with some of Rachel's more _civilized_ relatives, walked up to Nancy and I. She seemed puzzled, but after she saw me struggling to stop myself from cracking up, and Nancy just babbling on about who knows what, she seemed to grasp it. Although she seemed clueless about some details, I was an open book. Annabeth knew just how to read me.

"So, you two know each other?" She asked, knowing the answer.

"Yeah. This is Nancy. She went to school with me the year before I met you. When I was twelve." I replied, trying to keep the situation from getting more awkward.

"Sixth grade? How do you remember each other?" Annabeth asked, stirring the pot.

This wasn't going to go well.

"We… well, we weren't the best of friends. We sort of hated each other's guts." Nancy honestly remarked, blushing bright red.

Hated? As in past tense? Gods, what was happening?

I managed to get something out, probably along the lines of, "Uh… Yeah."

Annabeth knew instantly that I did not enjoy this situation. Her gawking at my increased attractiveness—what can I say? I _am _the all-powerful son of the sea god. Not that Nancy knows anything about that, thank the gods. But now that Annabeth was here—this might not be good.

"So, Percy, do you have a girlfriend?"

Dead silence.

I knew something was about to happen. Annabeth is the best girlfriend I could ask for, but she was _definitely_ the jealous type.

Annabeth said with a scowl, "Yes, as a matter of fact, he does."

"Oh. Who?" Asked Nancy genuinely.

Was she that oblivious? Really? I started wondering if I'd ever seemed like that to Annabeth. I pushed that unpleasant thought away as the conversation started heating up.

"Nancy, Annabeth is my girlfriend." I muttered, glaring at Annabeth. She smirked at Nancy, acting like her eleven-year-old twin brothers.

Rachel had to hold Nancy back as she cursed at Annabeth. (In English.) Annabeth acted completely immature, clinging to me the entire time. As crude as it was, I can't say that I didn't like it. She pulled her last card. Annabeth reached up to me and pulled me into a kiss. She knew well enough that I'd kiss back. The daughter of Athena knew exactly how to torture every one of her enemies to their full extent.

After I'd gotten away from Nancy for the rest of the night, I decided to confront Annabeth. Zeus knows all the places that could've gone.

Starting off a potentially delicate conversation, I said, "Annabeth, you really messed things up back there."

"Yeah, I know." She replied sullenly. This must kill her; she despises being wrong.

"I-I mean, I hate Nancy Bobofit," I started off, stuttering, "A lot. She tortured Grover and I nonstop for nine months, and my feelings about her haven't changed from when I was twelve." I said, defending myself, "She was the one who caused Mrs. Do—I mean, the Fur—Kindly One, to attack me."

Annabeth countered, "But that's what brought you to camp! The attack confirmed all of Grover's and Chiron's suspicions, Seaweed Brain."

Now that I think about it, she's right. Without Nancy Bobofit throwing peanut butter at my best friend and insulting my family, I wouldn't have become mad and pushed her into the fountain. People said that the water in there looked like it grabbed her. I never even looked back on it, but it must've been the first time I really used my powers on somebody.

That didn't mean _anything_ to me compared to Annabeth.

Annabeth is one of the most important people in my life. She keeps me going through everything and anything. If I didn't have her, I don't know what I would do. She's kept me from getting myself killed hundreds of times. Annabeth may not realize it, but she is my top priority. I turned down immortality for her, and I have no regrets about it. Annabeth knows it, too.

"Wise Girl. You beat Nancy Bobofit any day. I love you. Could that even compare to the feelings that I don't have for Nancy?" I told her.

This was the first 'I love you,' in our relationship.

The first of many.

**A/N: So, how do you like it? This is just a twoshot, so it's the end of this story. Pretty fluffy, I think. A little OOC, but I like this story a lot, and like I said before, it's inspired by percyjacksonheadcanons. (Also known as the lovely livingondaydreams here on fanfiction.) You should definitely go check her out, she writes some amazing stories! **

**Please review this story, and if you have any prompts or requests, be sure to tell me! **

**-katie**


End file.
